


Feast or Famine

by deadcellredux



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Community: drabblefix, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcellredux/pseuds/deadcellredux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’ve been stuck on him for the longest, and currently you’re the finest pair of gents ever destined to wander uncharted planets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feast or Famine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [drabblefix](http://drabblefix.livejournal.com). First time writing Homestuck-- this is an exercise of sorts, so forgive me if this is atrocious!

You’ve been stuck on him for the longest, and currently you’re the finest pair of gents ever destined to wander uncharted planets. Nothing has prepared you for how _different_ this is from the movies, however, and when you finally kiss, unmasked in clean air, it’s clumsy and strange and one _hell_ of a hullaballo.

Days later you lie tangled with his arms tight around you, turn down your phone’s brightness and answer Jane.

GG: So how’s it going with Dirk?  
GT: I don’t know.

Dirk snores softly against your hair, and despite nigh a lifetime of _without_ , you only pull away.


End file.
